(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forming molded tape supports adjacent to molded caps in an electronic circuit package. The molded tape supports have the same height as the molded caps and stabilizing tape is attached to the molded tape supports and molded caps.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,825 to Ross describes an encapsulation method and apparatus for encapsulating electronic circuit devices. The method uses stacks of resin impregnated fibrous layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,617 to Ross also describes an encapsulation method and apparatus for encapsulating electronic circuit devices. This method also uses stacks of resin impregnated fibrous layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,091 to Hoshi et al. describes a packaged semiconductor device. The semiconductor device uses electrode pads. The package uses molded packages and lead frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,084 to Chia et al. describes a method of improving the molding operation for an overmolded package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,549 to Woosley et al. describes a method of packaging a semiconductor device using a mold and molding compound.